A graphene recently attracts attention as a material of a channel of a field-effect transistor. Further, the graphene also attracts attention as a material of a wiring of a semiconductor device. This is because the graphene has electron mobility higher than silicon by several digits and also has high current density resistance. Thus, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device which includes a channel and/or a wiring where the graphene is partly used is variously studied.
For example, there is known a method in which a graphene is stripped off from graphite with an adhesive tape or the like and is attached to a desired position. However, it is quite difficult to manufacture a minute semiconductor device by this method. Further, such a processing requires a great deal of time.
Further, there is also a method in which a graphene is fabricated by subliming silicon from a silicon carbide (SIC) substrate. However, since sublimation of silicon requires application of heat of 1200° C. or more, such a method cannot be adopted for manufacturing a semiconductor device which includes a silicon oxide film and so on.
Further, there is also known a method in which a graphene is grown on a catalytic metal by a chemical vapor deposition method or the like. However, since the catalytic metal being a conductor and the graphene are in contact in this method, the graphene cannot be used as a channel.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-2508
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-260150
Patent Literature 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-31757
Non Patent LITERATURE 1: Appl. Phys. Lett. 77 (2000) 531
Non Patent LITERATURE 2: IEEE Electron Device Lett. 28, 282 (2007)